


Angel Love

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during and after (The song remains the same) 5x13 pretty much what happen with Michael and dean while they are talking but it takes a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE this i wrote years ago. so the Sex is kind of bad i will reedit when i have time i am very very busy. My punctuation is bad but i am working on it. one more thing it is incest but it isn't Michael in young john body.

 

   Michael was standing at the spot where he fried Anna at and said while he was walking to dean “well I say this conversation is way overdue wouldn’t you”. Dean pointed his finger to Sam body and said “Fix him” Michael stopped him and raised his fingers and said “first we talk then, I will fix your daring little Sammy” dean said “how did you get in my dad anyway” Michael looked at dean and said “I told him I could save his wife and he said yes” dean didn’t like that Michael was in fathers body so he said “I guess they oversold me being your one only vessel”.

Michael walked closer and said “you’re my true vessel but not my only one” dean said “what’s that suppose to mean.” Michael said “it’s a bloodline”. Dean was shocked and said “A Bloodline” Michael said “stretching back to Cain and Abel it’s in your blood, your fathers blood and your family’s blood” Dean said something smart ass.

“Awesome six degrees of heaven bacon, what do you want with me” Michael said “you really don’t know the answer that” dean did not raise his voice and said “maybe” Michael was a feet away from dean’s face and said “really I hoping you will say no just like Zachariah on saying to me it is kind of disappointing but what’s the catch” dean face was getting red, Michael put a hand on his shoulder and said “ you’re in love with me are you or do you like this vessel” dean finally said “I love you Michael doesn’t matter what you look like” Michael smiled and said “father always said to love your vessel’s” dean wasn’t surprised Michael loved him back “So Lucifer is in love with Sam”.

Michael laughed and said “what do you think all the times he sneaked out and go see him and my brother entered his dreams pretty much every day” dean leaned in and gave Michael a kiss, Michael said “wow that was perfect but you know if stay here long your fallen angel might pick you to see what happened” dean agreed and said “I want to see you again but can you use this vessel I love it”.

Michael said in pain “I thought you love me as who I really am, but alright if makes you happy I will” Michael gave dean a hug and kissed dean passionately then said “see you around dean” then dean was teleported to the motel room that they booked in the present he saw Cas still weakened and sleeping plus Sam was gone maybe making out with Lucifer.

 Dean was sitting on his bed and heard the door close it was Sam so he said “hey Sammy how are you I am back now what”. Cas finally woke up and said “I am fine but what happen to you guys” Sam explained what all happen in the past “well I was zapped back here but Dean was not back how come so I went out to get something to eat”.

Dean laughed and said “right why not admit your feelings” Cass looked at both of them “what is wrong with you two today”. Before Sam or dean said something a voice came “hello boys” Sam grabbed ruby’s knife but dean hold him and said “what do you want”

Crowley said walking to them “well I have problem Lucifer sent a powerful demon to kill me and I need help and shelter” Sam laughed and said “why after you gave us the colt even you knew it wouldn’t work against the devil”.

Crowley sat on a chair and said “I never it was a honest mistake anyway I can give you info on this I heard he found a way to kill Satan” dean said “alright but stay here but if you go somewhere Cas will follow you just in case” Cas said “why are we trusting this demon for” Sam agreed and said “yeah just like I trusted ruby no way”.

Dean said in anger “just because you where so in love with her that did notice she betray you”. Crowley said “shut up the both of you, now you have salt right we have to salt the entire room” Castiel said “he is telling the truth we have to help him” so dean covered the windows, Sam covered the door and spray painted devil’s traps in front of the door and window and said “done demon proof room.

Now what you were saying about me admitting my feelings to who” dean walked over to him and said “Michael told me you were making out and having sex with Lucifer” Crowley was laughing, Sam said “he is lying I love women not men” dean said “Michael would not lie to me Sam” Sam is being pressured and finally admit “fine yes I have been with Lucifer for ever sense he raised from hell” Crowley walking to a chair and sat down “go on tell Sam there is no shame in it” Sam said “tell me what” dean still didn’t answer so Crowley said for him “Dean is love with Michael”.

Sam stood up “that’s why you wanted me to admit my feelings to you because Michael said where I was half the time I thought we agreed not to say yes” Dean put his over his face and said “you wouldn’t say yes I might now can we please get back to business” Sam angrily agreed and Crowley said “charming but anyway how he should be here in 5 hours so you two boys need rest” Castiel said “I will watch over you guys and make sure Crowley doesn’t do anything stupid” so Sam went to bed and so did Dean.

 Dean was at a park sitting on a bench watching the kids play and then Michael appeared next to him and said “nice isn’t it dean” dean sighed “what are you doing in my dreams” Michael moved closer to dean and put his arm around him. “well I talked with Zachariah he will stop bugging you and making you say yes” dean looked at Michael and smiled “thank you but I have decide to say Yes but a few conditions” dean leaned in and gave Michael a kiss and said “first I want total control of my body and your angel mojo, second I want you be still inside me you know give me advice and stuff and last I love you so much”.

Michael agreed and said “alright that was the way I wanted it to begin with” Michael went on top of dean’s lap and started kissing dean passionately then blinding light came then he woke up, dean sat up and saw Castiel sitting next to him and said “I heard Zachariah will stop bugging you dean that great right dean” Michael said in dean’s mind “don’t do anything stupid he might sense my grace inside you so I will try to held it back as much as I can”.

dean finally said “really we should wake up Sammy” dean went over to him and tugged him and said “Sam wake up” Sam did and said “what’s wrong” Crowley interrupted “the demon is here I never told you about him he is Lilith’s brother the second demon very powerful guys” dean facing the window after it was broken and saw him and said “who are you what’s your name” the demon laughed.

“really my sister has mention you guys a lot I am Vitiate” Michael said “he is not lying dean smite him now then explain the rest to your friends later” dean move forward and said “stand back guys I can handle this”.

Sam yell “no he is powerful dean and plus you don’t even have the knife I do so h-“ Cass said “dean oh my god you said yes to Michael didn’t you”. Crowley was surprised but Sam was crushed Vitiate said “enough talking die” Vitiate charged but dean grab him and put his hand on his chest and Smite the demon he fell to the ground, dean said “hey guys it’s me, Michael in me but I am in control”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Gay Sex is in this chapter is very bad description. Short Chapter i am working on the next one. plus i am adding Destiel later chapters

 

Dean turns to Crowley and said “now you’re safe goodbye” dean snap his fingers and Crowley was gone then Sam went up to dean and punched him and said “why the hell did you said yes for I thought we agreed not to”. Michael came out of dean’s body in the form of young John Winchester and said “I am going to fight Lucifer but not right now”.

Sam was angry and said “are you guys happy together” dean came over to Sam, hugged him and said “yes we are” Sam sighed “fine them I am happy then now what to do now” Castiel said “Lucifer is still killing people we need to stop him” Michael went over to Cas and said “I the archangel Michael will let you back into heaven and your full powers back”.

Michael shook Cas hand then light came then Castiel said “thanks Michael I am at full strength goodbye for now” Castiel left and the sound of flap of wings so dean turn to Sam and said “can we please get over this” Sam got his jacket and said “sure I will be back in a few hours” the door slammed hard, Michael went over to dean and gave him a passionate kiss .

“well now everyone is gone we can make love” Michael pushed dean to the bed and started hungrily kissing dean, then zapped their clothes off dean was kissing his abs and slowly moving down to his cock, stroked it and then dean started sucking it, Michael moaned and said “yes dean” and put one hand to dean’s head and pushed to make to his cock go deeper in dean’s throat.

Dean was now sucking harder and faster, then Michael got up and said “let me be inside” so dean was lying down on the bed then Michael went over to dean and slid his cock in dean’s ass and started going fast into dean, dean was screaming and moaned “that feels good mike” Michael like that nickname and then they heard the door opened.

Michael stopped and zapped their clothes back on, dean was on top off Michael kissing him, Sam came into the room and saw dean/ Michael kissing and said “whoa get a room you guys” Michael said “your just jealous cause you don’t have anyone well except Lucifer do you want me to find for you” Sam denied it again “no but thank you” dean said quietly to Michael “we should hook them up tonight mike” Michael nodded “okay I will get Lucifer you get Sam clam” Michael flew away and dean went over to Sam on the table in the room.


End file.
